


The Tips of His Fingers

by imtiredleavemealonebutlikedont



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtiredleavemealonebutlikedont/pseuds/imtiredleavemealonebutlikedont
Summary: Dude saves this one random-ass girl from offing herself. It's fucking great.Also, like use your own fucking brain. Don't be stupid. This has implied suicide. Nobody fucking dies and whatever, but like. Don't fucking read it if you can't handle it. Keep yourself safe and all that shit. kay bye.-KitKat
Relationships: No？ - Relationship





	The Tips of His Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't like i don't fucking know, stable or what the fuck-ever. Don't read this shit. It's depressing. Like really bitch-ass depressing. There's implied suicide attempts and whatever. It's also like tooth-rotting shitty-ass fluffy and whatever so if you don't like that shit you can piss the fuck off.  
I wrote this at 230 am so fuck off with any comments.  
So like, if ya ain't stable or shit don't fucking read this.  
Be good for yourself and all that bullshit. I don't fucking care. Deal with yourself and have a fucking day.  
Bye.  
And like don't die or whatever.

The young man made his way over the long bridge that lead to the island across the river from his house. As he was walking he saw a girl, a little younger than him, standing where he was two years prior. It was the middle of winter and the young woman had only a thin shirt and ratty sweat pants. Her long brown hair being whipped by the wind from the water far below. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. She was standing on the edge past the railing looking into the waves. As he got closer he caught the distinct scent of the ocean. The girl clearly loved the water, she was looking into it fondly but grimly. 

She sort of snorted when she thought of the only thing she still loved being the thing that killed her. The girl didn’t notice the man walking up and leaning on the railing next to her to look into the stars. His royal blue eyes caught the stars and looked like they were glowing purple. Slowly the girl’s mind came back down to earth and she noticed the man standing next to her. Turning her head slowly she looked at him, noticing now how tall he was, he was only a little shorter than her as he was leaning down onto the railing. He didn’t say anything at first, just looked into the sky. So, the girl brought her gaze back upon her beloved waves. The scent of the sea caught around her, hugging her as if to keep her on the bridge. The ocean loved the girl just as much as she loved it. And it cried angrily when it felt her emptiness and desire to jump into and join its body. 

The ocean prayed that someone would send an angel to save the young girl’s mind. Whatever heard the ocean’s cry had sent a young boy to her aid. As he was standing next to the girl his gaze shifted to her. He smelled more sweetness, like strawberries being eaten beside the ocean. Her beautiful mis-matched eyes gazed sadly down into the wild waves below her. The green eye matched the plants down below, while the blue one matched the water that would catch her. 

While he didn’t have any real motivation, he didn’t like to see someone go through what he had. So he thought of his reason for being on the bridge. Breaking the comfortable silence, he said, “you should come watch the meteor shower with me. It’s cold out and I have a blanket.” 

The girl’s blank stare switched to him. Meeting his gaze but not really seeing him. Silently, she looked back down into the water. “I think I know the problem,” his hand untangled from his mess of a basket. Then he transferred his package into the other arm. He slowly lifted his hand up to the side of the girl’s face. She didn’t notice it was there, until just the tips of his fingers lightly pushed her face up to look at the stars. “You never look up,” the boy removed his fingers from her face. The girl’s eyes were wide from the touch, renewed goosebumps prickled all over her spine and slowly crept up to her arms and shot throughout to her own fingers. It had been so long. So very long since anyone had bothered to look at her, let alone touch her. And it wasn’t welcome but she craved more. Her mind stopped functioning and he was all that was in her head. She looked at him, her brown hair falling slightly into her eyes, he moved it with the tips of his fingers. And he let them linger beside her, not touching her but close enough that if she moved at all towards her goal he would be touching her. 

His touch seemed to freeze her, so he kept her where she wouldn’t move, but was surprised when she slowly reached her own hand up to his and stepped back, out of his reach now. She pressed her fingertips to his, struggling before giving up, only two of their fingers were touching but it was just enough for her right now. He moved his hand straight cutting off the connection, she took it as though he was done with her, leaving her too. So she turned back to the water and stepped closer, toes over the edge and brought her hands back to her side. He stepped closer to her and leaned up against the railing again. Their original positions returned, but closer to each other, he lightly ran the tips of his fingers up and down her right arm. She flinched slightly when he first made contact, but he kept it constant and light. Not putting much pressure on it. But just enough so she could feel it. Very slowly, he crossed fully behind her and put his elbows on the railing and ran both of his hands’ fingers on her opposite arms. Calmly he circled his hands around her forearms and tapped her left wrist with the tip of his middle and index finger of his own left hand. Her fingers found his own, this time connecting on all fingers. He stood up to his full height and she found herself gravitating towards the heat that the stranger offered. Which means she took a step back from the edge. Now with her back against the railing, there was barely an inch in between her and the stranger, she could feel his heat and scent invading her senses. He smelled of fire and leather, mixed with the earthy smell right after it rains in a forest. 

She turned towards him, her eyes still down cast, his fingers grazing up her forearm to rest barely on her elbow. While his right hand was on the railing again, both of hers were at her sides again. The short brunette looked to his right hand that was clamped onto the railing, and he turned it over, palm up, his own wrists showing the scars of his life peeking out from under his rolled up flannel sleeves. His ripped jeans showed more scars on his thighs. He had the same scars as her, she didn’t even realize her right hand took the short trip up to his. Their fingertips graced each other’s presence. She stopped moving her hand at the heel of his, then continued to run lightly over his scars that were showing. She looked up into his eyes, they were calm like the ocean she had fallen in love with. Gentle ripples in the deep water hiding all the beauty underneath it. They held a sense of wisdom she couldn’t connect to. Her own eyes searched his for some malicious reason as for him to be here trying to stop her. The sudden realization for what he was trying to do snapped her out of her empty head, everything in the day flooding her mind like a dam breaking. The thoughts and fights crushed the surreal moment.

She turned away from him again, ready to leave his warmth. Not ready for his body to encircle hers when his arms went in front of her. He didn’t touch her but he rested his elbows on the railing with his arms just circling her waist. His hands didn’t connect to each other in front of her sunken stomach but they were comfortably in front of her hips. The girl froze once more. 

“Come with me,” she felt his breath on her neck as he tried to peek around her shoulder to look at her face. He could tell her eyes were down cast once more so he brought his right hand up to her chin and tilted her head back to look at the stars with him. Keeping his left hand in front of her hips he used his right hand to point out constellations. “That one is where the stars will fall. It’s beautiful. You should see it. I’ll bring you back after. But I want you to see them fall from the sky into the horizon. Please?”

The short girl hadn’t been asked a question in so long she almost forgot what she was supposed to say. Everyone just told her what to do, and how they wanted her to act or if they wanted her there or not. They never asked for her own opinion and choice in the matter, for she never had one. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and saw his eyes were once again lost in the stars. They almost looked violet with the light shining down on them. Her own were un-unnervingly bright and sharp, and cold. But his were deep, warm and grounded. She found herself turning once again. Face-to-face with the handsome stranger he met her mis-matched eyes. His heart overflowing with love all of a sudden, he saw himself looking back at him through her. Her eyes were even more beautiful up close and he felt his cheeks heat up though because of his color it was hard to see in the darkness that had consumed them. The sun was finally set casting a bluish glow in everything around them. The moon creating spears of white light into the water of her eyes. He could see the flecks of brown closer to the center of her right, green eye, additionally her green eye was way darker, almost emerald. While in the blue one, there were specs of gold surrounding her pupil, her eye looked like ice. He always found his own eyes just boring, but while she was looking so deeply into them it looked as though she was looking into the ocean itself. The light grey flecks that gather near the centers and randomly spat out in the rest of his iris caused her to wish to swim in them. They held the depth that her blue did not. She was the frozen water while he was the raging tide deep within the waves. This time she didn’t care that he was trying to stop her. 

As she looked up into his oceans she felt something for the first time in many years. It was peaceful, but scary. It was calm and wild, passionate. She never wanted to leave the feeling he brought her. Her self-consciousness of her eyes melted away as he studied them. Not with distaste for them being different from one another. But with curiosity as though he was trying to figure out who had played with the colors in her pools. His eyes flickered momentarily to her temple where a large bruise was. Then his eyes were back to hers, his right elbow leaving the railing he brought it up to her face. The tips of his fingers just above her temple. His eyes never left hers. He touched her hair line with the tips of his fingers before softly running them over the bruise. This time she didn’t flinch she just kept his gaze. He hooked his left arm around her as he noticed her body subconsciously trying to come closer. He just kept his fingertips pressed into her lower back as she finished climbing over. Their eyes were still locked. 

Finally, both of her feet hit the ground directly in front of him. This time, nothing was in between them. He pressed his fingers to her left wrist again, this time pushing hers up straight. He pressed his fingertips to hers, fully. Then slowly crept his hand down so their hands were fully pressed together. Her hand was much smaller than his, she noticed as she broke their gaze to look at their connected hands. Her finger tips barely reached the third knuckle on any of his fingers so instead she shifted her hand up higher, the heel of her hand now in his palm. It was so warm. The most comforting thing she had ever felt. Once again her mind wouldn’t let her rest and she blinked frantically. She looked around them, completely alone. When had the sun gone down? When did she cross the railing to safety? Why did she not want to let go of the warmth the perfect stranger was providing?  
He dropped his hand along with hers but didn’t make a move to touch her anymore then his left hand remaining barely on her elbow.

The girl said, “What do you want?”

“I want to save my younger self in someone else.”

She didn’t respond but slowly nodded as if his whole existence had been explained in the weird sentence. The girl looked back out to the waves but this time didn’t wish to join them just yet. The waves below the bridge had calmed as if they sense the passing danger. It was over, the storm in her ocean was calmed because of a stranger with her ocean in his eyes. And magic in his fingertips. Now the man had stars in his eyes. His own stars. She was the ocean and he was the stars. Only to meet when the stars were falling quickly. He stepped aside, between her and the empty road. He held his hand out to her and she looked at it. Then slowly put her fingertips to his and rested her heel to his palm. Once again feeling the warmth from him.

Quietly she asked, “what is your name?”

“Kelson,” he chuckled lightly as she ran her own fingertips back up his hand and to his wrists. “And you?”

“Lily.” She whispered.

“Well, Lily, will you go with me to watch the sky fall?” He picked up the basket off the ground again as she nodded. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as the cold finally caught up to her mind. “I have food too, just pizza but, I mean, who doesn’t like pizza.”

“I like pizza. I think” she blushed slightly as they slowly started to walk. Kelson decided the color on her cheeks was a nice view so he memorized it. Sure it was because she was embarrassed but it was still a nice look. “I don’t- I haven’t had anything other than oatmeal in so long I don’t remember what flavor is.”

“I have pepperoni pizza, and cheese pizza, and a chicken ranch pizza, but that one is mine so don’t even think about it.” He laughed lightheartedly. It made her heart beat again, the warmth spreading from the blanket that made his scent engulf her fully. His hand had returned to her own, tentatively whisking around her wrist to poke at her palm. She opened her hand more giving him room to press his fingertips to hers before engulfing her whole hand into his own. The way his hand wrapped around hers felt as if it was pouring feeling back into her life-less body. The warmth it offered had her subconsciously moving to walk closer to him, their arms began to touch lightly. Then she tucked herself even closer and wrapped her left hand around his left arm and the hand attached held her right hand her nose pressed into his flannel. He hummed a light tune that had her feeling like she was dreaming. The scent on the blanket was undeniably him, but the way his actual body smelled was different. More alive. More fresh, and she wanted more of it. 

The short walk over the other half of the bridge brought them to the island. It didn’t have anyone living on it because of a weight limit for it not to sink but there were a few people crowded around the shore coming off the bridge. Kelson didn’t stop as he passed everyone else there to watch the show, he continued on, through the small woods that brought him to the other side, the side that pressed towards the ocean itself. The little island was just barely big enough that if they sat on the shore of the opposite side, they couldn’t hear anyone from any other groups making noise. The sky spread out before them like a canvas. On the horizon the beautiful night met with the calm waves. 

Kelson looked at his phone after he set out his picnic blanket, and food. Then he patted the spot next to him on the small square of fabric. A silent invitation to the girl still standing on the grass by the tree line. She finally walked over to him, silently, and sat beside him. Lily looked at the triangular food with a confused expression. It was still hot, how?

“I had them wrapped in paper towels and then tinfoil and in a cooler so it retained it heat, if that’s what you were wondering, or not. Uh, yeah. Anyway. The show will start in about,” he looked at his phone again. “any minute now. The walk took longer than I expected, but we won’t miss it.”

The girl passed over his blanket, shivering slightly but she forced herself to stop. “Yeah, sorry. Uhm… I’m just going to go home. Uh, thanks I guess. Have fun.”

Lily began to walk away but stopped when she felt Rodrick’s fingers on her ankle. “You shouldn’t go home yet, and take the blanket back. You’re going to get really sick. You can even have some of my chicken pizza. Hmm? What do you say? Stay for an hour?”

“I can’t go home ever then. I ran away. And my father wouldn’t be to kind to accept his dog back into the house once its feet are dirty.”

“That’s fine. I own a little café. You can stay and help me. If you want to.”

Lily sat next to him again, shivering violently. He opened the blanket wrapped around him to her. Inviting her into his warmth. She almost wanted to cry. It was so warm. And to have another person want her near them. Didn’t matter that she had only met this man twenty, maybe thirty minutes ago. It was a person looking on her with kindness. Pity her mind supplied for her. She shook her head, he cocked an eyebrow questioningly but kept the blanket open to her. Not taking no for an answer; seemed like he breathed it.

“My head is being mean again. Sorry,” she looked at her feet. When she scooted over closer to him she made sure not to touch him at all, scared of over staying her welcome. But he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned back to make sure that all of her was in the warmth. Then he put his hand on the ground behind them, by her hip. He lazily drew random shapes on her pants with his fingertips. Her left shoulder was pressed to the joint of his right arm. But the rest of her wasn’t touching him. He wanted to respect her boundaries so he didn’t pull her closer to him. At least not until she shifted the rest of her torso under her shoulders, causing their sides to be flush against each other. His breath stuttered momentarily as he was surprised that she had accepted his comfort more than before. He wrapped his arm around her more tightly now resting it on her waist holding her to his side. The first meteor fell and she flinched and squeaked, a sound the man found absolutely adorable. But then more fell together and it wasn’t as scary. They were altogether now. Falling in groups. Falling together.


End file.
